A Shooting Star
by CobaltCereberus
Summary: Sorry everyone else out there, but his story has already been adopted. It's been adopted by BananaLollyPop. I'll let you know if anything changes, but for now, it's already taken. PS I highly suggest that you go and read BananaLollyPop's story!


**PLEASE READ THE BOLDED TEXT!**

**Hiya all the peeps who decided to read this! Okay, I know that this story isn't the greatest or the best I could do. I just started wrting notes down for a story and then I realized that I was actually writing it in story-format rather than in note-format. Anyways, I lost interest in writing this story for some reason, but I still feel that it has potential if someone went through it and scrubbed up all the details and edited away at it. Again, I don't really want this story, but the idea has potential. If someone is wanting to adopt the story or take this idea over for me, I would be very happy! I promise I'll read the finished piece and favorite it! Like I said before, this was just meant to be notes for a story, so it's poorly edited and has a ton of errors or bad writing parts. Whoever adopts this story has quite a bit of editing to do and maybe a lot of rewriting. But, I bet that they'll pull it off and make a great story out of this! Hope you all enjoy and that one of you pick up this idea! You don't even have to ask me for the idea or anything, just take it and start writing! Thank you for reading, and thank you to whoever decides to pick up this idea! Cobalt Woof!**

**,',',',',',',',',',','**

A shooting star. It's a symbol that has made kids believe in wish-making for the longest time now. It is also can show how fast your life can change. After the three seconds it takes for a shooting star to zoom across the night sky, you might have a completely different life. Or a completely different problem.

That's a fast Merlin's life changed. Actually, let me edit that. Merlin's life didn't change as fast as a shooting star, it changed _by _a shooting star. Before Merlin could even blink, he had a whole new problem on his hands. Actually, he had a whole new _person_ on his hands. He had Lacus Filia Corona on his hands.

Let us backtrack a bit here. This whole mess started when Merlin, the secret wizard of Camelot, headed off to one of his favorite spots. The lake. Not just any lake though, the lake that contained his true love, Freya. Merlin visited the lake every now and then so that he could remind himself of Freya.

One time, Merlin swore he saw Freya waltz out of the lake and hand him Excalibur, the sword that could kill the dead. Though Merlin isn't sure if he was just delusional or if the event truly took place, he still informed his old friend and guardian, Gaius, of the tale. A few days later, Gaius had explained to Merlin something very important that might have occurred after Freya's death. Gaius had made the discovery that Freya continued to live on inside the lake. When Freya died near the edge of the lake, her spirit escaped her body. Now, floating freely without a body, Freya's spirit had to attach onto something to live. So, it attached itself to the lake. As of now, Freya's spirit is embodied in the lake and Freya became one with the water. After making such a discovery, Gaius gave Freya the nickname of the Lady of the Lake. Merlin laughed at the name and doubted it would last long. But, the thought of this love living on inside the lake brought hope to the young wizard.

Ever since Merlin learned of Gaius' discovery, he has visited that lake nearly every week. Sometimes he talks to the lake, hoping the Freya can hear him, and other times he brings flowers or small gifts to the lake, just so Freya knows he still cares and that he never stopped loving her.

So, just like any other week, Merlin made his way down to the lake. He was carrying flowers with him this time as a gift to Freya. Once he reached the edge of the water, a chill ran down his spine. He was use to these visits, of course, but the thought of Freya being able to see him through the lake still made him shiver. He hoped all that Gaius said about Freya's spirit was true and that he wasn't wasting all his money on these flowers and other gifts for no reason.

Gently, the young warlock placed the flowers at the edge of the lake. The water slowly lapped at the delicate petals of the flowers and Merlin wondered if that was the same as Freya smelling the flowers. Shaking his hand back into reality, Merlin began to speak to the lake. He spoke of all the things he did this week, how much he missed Freya and all the things he wished he could have done with her, he even spoke a little about his new magic abilities that he recently learned. With every word Merlin said, he pictured Freya sitting there in front of him with her shy, little small as she listened intently to ever word that he said. As Merlin continued to speak he felt tears fill his eyes. This wasn't unusual, since Merlin always got emotional when he thought about Freya.

Quickly, the wizard turned himself around the face the opposite direction of the lake. He used the red cloth he tied around his neck to wipe away some of his tears. He always hated when he got like this in front of Freya. Even if Freya was just a lake, to Merlin, Freya will always be his true love and he had dedicated his heart to believing that she was in that lake. Merlin swiftly wiped the tears out of his eyes.

That's when it happened.

Before Merlin could turn back towards the lake, a loud boom filled his eardrums. The young wizard followed that sound and ended up looking straight up at the sky. No, he wasn't looking at the sky, for there was something blocking his view. Something that was getting bigger. And bigger. And bigger. And-

"OH GOSH!"

Merlin darted to the side and attempted to dodge the falling object. Sadly, though, Merlin was quite fast enough and ended up getting whacked in the back.

The object that hit him was about half of Merlin's size, but it hit him with such great force that it nearly snapped his spine. Pain rushed throughout the wizard's body and he felt like he couldn't move. He was in such a deep pain that he didn't really comprehend that the object that hit him was grieving in pain as well. Once Merlin made this connection, he sprang upwards and launched the thing on his back to the dirt ground. Without hesitating, Merlin flipped himself around and prepared himself for what terrible thing he was about to see. It was…

A little girl?

It was a little girl. With dirty blond hair that reached down to her hips and a torn-up brown dress on, there was no doubt that what just nearly crushed Merlin was a little girl.

Feeling confused more than anything else, Merlin gently tapped the girl on the shoulder. She moaned, but didn't move. Merlin tapped her slightly hard. Once again, the girl moaned, but no movement was made.

"Hey, you, little girl," Merlin began to call, "Are you conscious? Can you hear me?"

Merlin began to tap the girl repeatedly on the shoulder, hoping she would wake up.

"I can hear you…," a young and soft voiced rang out, "and I wish I couldn't… Do you mind? I'm kind of lying down here…"

The young child continued to lie on the ground, as if in great pain. Merlin gave a blank stare and ceased with the shoulder-tapping. After Merlin recovered from his confusion, he gave a snarl and anger began to take confusion's place.

"Well I'm sorry for disturbing you nap, but you almost killed me!" Merlin shouted out, full of rage that the girl didn't seem to care about his pain.

"Wh-What?" The girl asked, sounding as confused as ever. She opened her eyes slowly, revealing the silver little coins that were her eyes.

"You heard me." Merlin stated, his anger lessoning now. "You nearly killed me! What were you doing anyways, falling out of the sky like that?!" Now that Merlin asked the question, he realized that it was quite unexplainable on why a little child would come crashing out of the sky just like that.

"I… fell out of the sky?" The girl looked up above her, examining the sky. Her silver eyes scanned the blue stretching out above her as if it held all the answers.

"Yes, you did." Merlin answered bluntly, but his anger had completely subsided now. "Did you not realize that you were on a crash course for Earth?"

"… No. I was unaware. I didn't know I was falling."

"You... didn't? How could you not know you were falling?! Here, what's the last thing you remember?"

"… I remember you yelling at me," the girl gave a small and nervous smile as she said this. She didn't remember a thing, no isn't that helpful. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Well, do you remember your own name?"

"Uh… Yes! I do! I'm Lacus Filia Corona!" The girl jumped up to her feet as she said her name with such pride. She was about half the height of Merlin and couldn't be more than 12 years old.

"Well… Lacus… I'm Merlin." Merlin said shyly, not quite sure on what to say. Apparently, not knowing what to say was no longer a problem for Lacus because she jumped right on Merlin as soon as he finished talking.

"That's a neat name! Nice to meet you, Merlin! By the way, could you not call me Lacus? I prefer to go by my middle name, Filia!"

"Oh, sorry. Filia… Why do you like going by your middle name?"

"Because my middle name is Filia and that could give me the nickname Filly and Filly is the best name ever!" Lacus- I mean, Filly- began to hop with joy as she stated this fact. She seemed really passionate about herself, and for some reason, Merlin had a strange feeling about this girl. Perhaps it's because she just fell from the sky and nearly killed him…

"Here," Merlin started, "Let's get you to Gaius and see if you got any bad injuries from that fall."


End file.
